logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Where's Lunch/Other
1996-1997 Where's Lunch (September 13, 1996).png|In the episode "Pilot", the logo's plate contains a lobster tail split in half, a sliced lemon, and a bunch of broccoli. Where's Lunch (September 20, 1996).png|In the episode "I Love You", the logo's plate contains grilled steak, mixed vegetables, and a baked potato. Where's Lunch (September 27, 1996).png|In the episode "I Wish I Were Gus", the logo's plate contains two pieces of ravioli with tomato sauce. Where's Lunch (October 4, 1996).png|In the episode "Standard Deviation", the logo's plate contains hot chili stuffed with shredded cheese and sliced and diced onions. Where's Lunch (October 11, 1996).png|In the episode "Look, Don't Touch", the logo's plate contains three slices of meatloaf, a helping of mixed vegetables, and a dose of mashed potatoes. Where's Lunch (October 18, 1996).png|In the episode "Frank, the Writer", the logo's plate contains a hotdog in a bun with mustard and chopped onions. Where's Lunch (October 25, 1996).png|In the episode "Your Place or Mine?", the logo's plate contains a rigatoni pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs. Where's Lunch (November 1, 1996).png|In the episode "In-Laws", the logo's plate contains a guacamole, tortilla chips, okra, two carne asadas, refried beans, and Spanish rice. Where's Lunch (November 8, 1996).png|In the episode "Win, Lose or Draw", the logo's plate contains a pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, black olives and mushrooms. Where's Lunch (November 22, 1996).png|In the episode "Turkey or Fish", the logo's plate contains a rubber chicken. Where's Lunch (December 13, 1996).png|In the episode "Captain Nemo", the logo's plate contains a sushi spread (made up of a salmon, a tuna, a shrimp, and three california rolls) with wasabi and spicy mayo dips Where's Lunch (December 20, 1996).png|In the episode "The Ball", the logo's plate contains a snack plate with cheese, apple slices, bread and grapes, with peanut butter and jelly dip Where's Lunch (January 3, 1997).png|In the episode "Debra's Sick", the logo's plate contains a turkey club sandwich, with a spinach salad and cherry tomatoes on the side. Where's Lunch (January 17, 1997).png|In the episode "Who's Handsome?", the logo's plate contains a bowl of Spaghetti-O's with hotdogs Where's Lunch (January 31, 1997).png|In the episode "The Car", the logo's plate contains ribs, with asparagus spears, corn, and roasted vegetables Where's Lunch (February 7, 1997).png|In the episode "Diamonds", the logo's plate contains a pot pie with macaroni and cheese and creamed spinach. Where's Lunch (February 21, 1997).png|In the episode "The Game", the logo's plate contains a lox bagel with tomato slices and capers. Where's Lunch (February 28, 1997).png|In the episode "Recovering Pessimist", the logo's plate contains a dinner salad with cucumber slices and a toasted bagel on the side. Where's Lunch (March 3, 1997).png|In the episode "The Dog", the logo's plate contains a burger with onion rings. Where's Lunch (March 10, 1997).png|In the episode "Neighbours", the logo's plate contains a fruit salad topped with cottage cheese. Where's Lunch (March 17, 1997).png|In the episode "Fascinatin' Debra", the logo contains a paper bag lunch Where's Lunch (April 7, 1997).png|In the episode "Why Are We Here?", the logo's plate contains grilled salmon with lime, mixed vegetables and rice pilaf. 1997-1999 Where's Lunch (September 22, 1997).png|In the episode "Ray's on TV", the logo's plate contains tomato soup and grilled cheese. Where's Lunch (September 29, 1997).png|In the episode "Father Knows Least", the logo's plate contains chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, and mixed vegetables Where's Lunch (October 6, 1997).png|In the episode "Brother", the logo's plate contains mussels in the shell. Where's Lunch (October 13, 1997).png|In the episode "Mozart", the logo's plate contains an open-faced peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grapes, baby carrots, and potato chips. Where's Lunch (October 20, 1997).png|In the episode "Golf", the logo's plate contains a taco salad Where's Lunch (October 27, 1997).png|In the episode "Anniversary", the logo's plate contains shrimp lo mein. Where's Lunch (November 3, 1997).png|In the episode "Working Late Again", the logo's plate contains a tomato and basil salad with mozarella cheese and some bread slices. Where's Lunch (November 10, 1997).png|In the episode "The Children's Book", the logo's plate contains a small chicken with asparagus. 1999-2004 2004-2005 Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States